Remember Love
by Rebeca Woset
Summary: Emma acabou se deixando levar pela culpa de trazer Marian do passado, será que ela ainda conseguiria lembrar que acima de tudo é salvadora? Que acima de tudo existe alguém que possa fazê-la lembrar do amor? Esse alguém só poderia ser Captain Hook.
1. Swan

Depois de trazer Marian do passado, eu vi como Regina ficou, ela realmente ama o Robin e eu simplesmente estraguei tudo trazendo a EX dele de volta, tudo o que fazemos no passado pode alterar o futuro e isso realmente aconteceu, mesmo que eu não tenha deixado Marian na floresta encantada e não causar confusão, causou mais onde eu a trouxe.

\- Swan. – Ele chamou minha atenção.

\- Desculpe Hook, você falou algo?

\- Nada importante, só disse que nós deveríamos falar sobre o que aconteceu quando voltamos do passado. – Ele falou olhando nos meus olhos.

\- Aconteceu tanta coisa, você precisa ser mais especifico.

\- Sobre o nosso beijo.

Sabia que esse assunto iria vir à tona uma hora ou outra, mas o problema é que estou muito confusa, uma parte de mim quer que eu o deixe ficar perto de mim, beija-lo novamente, e a outra quer que eu o deixe longe para não se apaixonar ou me apaixonar ainda mais por ele.

\- Você está certo, mas não podemos falar agora, preciso de um tempo para pensar.

\- No beijo?

\- Não, sobre o que fiz, eu trouxe Marian de volta e estreguei a vida da Regina, mesmo com você avisando para não mexer no passado.

\- Não se culpe, love. – Hook falou, sentando do meu lado e pegando na minha mão.

\- Como não? Eu sempre faço as coisas erradas, nunca consigo acertar em nada.

\- Você consegue sim, Emma. Você é a salvadora, conseguiu quebrar a maldição, conseguiu abrir o portal para voltarmos. Isso são coisas erradas?

\- Não, porém são exceções. – Suspirei cansada - Eu posso não falar pra ninguém, mas no fundo preciso de ajuda de alguém.

\- Eu sei disso.

\- Sabe? – Perguntei travessa.

\- Sim, lembra que é um livro aberto pra mim, Swan? – Ele riu, aquela risada que eu ansiava a cada momento.

\- Meio difícil de esquecer.

\- Mas estou aqui por você. Sempre estive. – Falou olhando nos meus olhos.

\- Eu sei disso, apenas não estou acostumada com as pessoas cuidando de mim.

\- Uma vez você disse que nos entendemos, somos parecidos.

\- Sim, porque?

\- Agora eu vejo que você tem razão, depois do tempo em que passamos juntos na floresta encantada, vi que você não é tão durona quanto parece ser.

E eu ri pela primeira vez em dias, era sempre assim, ele tinha o poder de me fazer rir.

\- Nem você, pirata.

\- O quê? Claro que sou.

\- Não é não, você trocou seu navio por mim e não me beijou para preservar minha magia, isso apenas um homem com um coração pode fazer.


	2. Leaving Home

Eu ainda andava confusa com tudo que tinha acontecido, portal, Marian, Hook era tudo novo pra mim, e agora com mais um agravante já que eu tinha decidido ficar de vez em Storybrooke, tinha que procurar um lugar para viver com Henry. Por mais boa vontade que seus pais tivessem em acolher a família inteira na casa dela não era justo obrigar a seu irmão recém-nascido viver em um ambiente pequeno e cheio de gente entrando e saindo toda hora.

Esquivei-me do Hook o resto da noite e saí para caminhar, talvez a brisa suave do vento arejasse minhas ideias e me fizesse pensar em alguma solução para todos esses contratempos, e me deparei com uma Emma estranhamente perdida, eu nunca fui assim, nunca me permiti ser negativa mas acho que Hook tinha razão quando mencionou que eu não era tão durona quanto aparentava.

Eu tinha que achar um lugar pra morar porque não podia ficar na mesma casa que meus pais, mas não me levem a mal, tinha um recém-nascido lá, não é bom ele ficar escutando muito barulho e várias pessoas entrando e saindo.

Eu resolvi avisar para Mary sobre a minha decisão, eu sabia que não iria ser muito fácil convence-la que isso vai ser a melhor opção. Quando eu cheguei à porta e bati David foi quem abriu.

\- Ah, oi Emma. – Falou ele com um sorriso.

\- Hey, David. Eu queria falar com você e com a Mary.

\- Ok, entra. – Disse ele abrindo passagem.

Assim que entrei avistei Mary com Neal no colo.

\- Eu tenho um assunto muito delicado para falar.

\- Você e o Hook estão juntos? – Perguntou Mary.

\- O quê? Não. Por que tomo mundo pensa isso? – Respondi.

\- Como assim todo mundo? – David falou olhando nos meus olhos.

\- Regina também falou isso, antes de Hook e eu irmos para o passado, mas voltando. – continuei.- Eu resolvi que não vou mais morar aqui.

\- Como assim, Emma? Por quê? - Minha mãe falou.

\- Aqui não é um lugar grande, e agora com o Neal vai ficar muitas pessoas em um mesmo lugar.

\- Mas cabe todo mundo, Emma.

\- Eu sei, porém irá ficar muito apertado. – respondi, percebendo que o clima estava ficando estranho.

\- Porque não diz o real motivo de querer sair de casa? – interrompeu David.

\- Como assim real motivo?

\- Sabemos que cresceu sem obrigação com ninguém, a única pessoa a quem devia satisfação era você mesma e de uma hora pra outra surge uma criança na sua porta e traz você para uma cidade super confusa. – completou Mary me dando um sorriso materno.

\- Acho que me acostumei com as peculiaridades desta cidade, mãe.

\- Mas não se acostumou a viver em família.

\- Eu amo vocês, só quero um pouco de...

\- Espaço. – David terminou a frase por mim.

\- Isso.

Mary entregou o Neal para David segurar, e foi até o armário onde voltou com uma caixinha e me entregou.

\- O que é isso? – Perguntei.

\- Isso foi o que a mãe do David me deu quando decidimos nos casar.

\- E o que significa exatamente?

\- Ele é um colar mágico.

\- Porque ainda me surpreendo. - revirei os olhos.

\- É uma jóia de família... E agora ela é sua.

\- Não, pode ficar. – tentei devolver o colar a Mary porém ela recusou.

\- Receba isto como um presente para sua nova vida. – falou ela fechando minha mão em volta do colar,

\- Nova vida?

\- Sim, agora você vai ver o que é ter sua própria casa e sua família.

Nós duas se abraçamos e David se aconchegou junto a nós mostrando que também apoiava a minha decisão. Saí da casa dos meus pais um pouco mais aliviada, porque eu sabia que eles iriam me apoiar em qualquer decisão que eu tomasse, mas algo ainda precisava ser resolvido.

Enquanto caminhava em direção ao Granny's eu vi Marian, Robin e o pequeno Roland conversando felizes e por instantes pensei se foi realmente um erro reunir mãe e filho, onde estava o erro em ver uma família feliz?


	3. My Happy Ending

Quando cheguei ao Granny's ainda sorrindo pela cena linda que havia presenciado, lembrei-me do dia em que Henry bateu a minha porta, naquele dia talvez eu não soubesse ao certo o significado da palavra mãe mas hoje por convicção admito que daria a vida por ele.

Perdida em meus pensamentos não me dei conta que uma pessoa tinha sentado ao meu lado e quando me virei ele estava lá com aquele sorriso diabólico que me enfeitiçava.

–Olá, Swan.

–Oi, Killian.

– O que tem de bom pra nós hoje? Algum portal? Maldições a serem quebradas pelo beijo de amor verdadeiro? - Killian tentou se aproximar mais de mim e eu me afastei.

– O que houve, love? Eu fiz alguma coisa?

Nem eu sabia ao certo o porquê tinha me esquivado dele, provavelmente o medo de me envolver e isso me deixar vulnerável.

– Não, você não fez nada, eu que... Preciso de um tempo.

– Eu achei que nós...

– Foi muito bom o que aconteceu entre nós, mas infelizmente eu não posso corresponder a nenhuma relação agora.

– É pelo Neal? Você ainda não esqueceu ou...

– É por mim.

– Ok Swan.

Eu sabia que desta vez eu o tinha magoado. E não me sentia bem com isso.

Eu não devia ter falado daquela maneira com ele, mas agora eu só conseguia pensar no mal que causara a Regina e ao mesmo tempo na felicidade da Marian em reencontrar seu filho, essa confusão estava me matando e seria egoísmo demais iniciar um romance quando tudo está desmoronando a minha volta.

Eu não via erro nenhum nisso, mas entendi o lado da Regina, em muito tempo ela foi sozinha, apenas com Henry e vivia da infelicidade dos outros e quando ela consegue a segunda chance eu acabo com isso, eu tinha uma ideia para ajudar ela a reconquistar Robin, porém só iria dá certo se ele realmente a amasse, ou se pelo menos estivesse dividido entre a Regina e Marian.

Quando deu 08:00 eu resolvi procurar um apartamento pra mim, como Storybrooke é pequena e existe apenas personagens de contos de fadas eu com certeza encontraria um facilmente, porém o destino estava conspirando contra mim, no caminho eu encontrei Regina, eu precisava falar com ela, só não queria que ela ainda estivesse de cabeça quente.

– Regina. – eu gritei pra chamar a atenção dela.

Ela olhou pra mim com desprezo, mas eu não tinha medo dela, então continuei chamando ela.

– É sério, Regina. Nós precisamos conversar.

– Não temos nada a conversar Senhoria Swan.

– Temos sim, eu preciso te pedir desculpas pelo o que eu fiz. – suspirei – e eu tenho certeza que você e o Robin vão se acertar, ele gosta mesmo de você, eu percebi isso.

– O que te faz ter tanta certeza?

\- Eu vi o jeito que ele te olha, era o jeito que o Neal olhava pra mim.

– E ele te deixou, estou certa? – Regina falou com desprezo.

– Totalmente, mas foi pro meu bem e siga meu conselho, vá atrás do Robin e converse, esclareça as coisas. – falei e sai, deixando-a pra trás.

+++ Quando deu 17:00 eu já estava realmente muito cansada, já tinha conseguido um apartamento e terminado o que faltava na delegacia, faltava apenas pegar Henry em Regina e eu podia voltar pro apartamento. Entrei no meu fusca amarelo e rapidamente cheguei lá, quando apertei a campainha quem atendeu foi Robin, por incrível que pareça, provavelmente Regina seguiu meu conselho.

– Hey, Robin. – falei sorrindo.

– Olá, Emma. Veio buscar Henry?

– Sim.

– Tem como deixa-lo aqui esta noite? – ele perguntou.

– Por quê?

– Vou fazer uma surpresa pra Regina e ele vai me ajudar. – falou sorrindo.

– Com certeza então, boa sorte. – respondi e saí.

Agora que Regina estava concertando as coisas com Robin, era minha hora de ter meu happy ending, não importa se era com um irônico e diabolicamente bonito pirata. O que eu não esperava que eu fosse encontra-lo tão cedo, ele estava deitado no banco da praça com a jaqueta por cima do corpo, eu senti pena dele porque ele tinha trocado a casa dele, a coisa que ele mais amava pra me achar, e eu apenas fugi dele.

– Hook. – chamei, ele continuou desacordado. - Hook? – sacudi o corpo dele mais forte dessa vez, sem resposta.

– Hum? – ele falou como se não tivesse realmente entendido.

– Vem, levanta Killian.

– Swan? – eu pude detectar um pouco de esperança na voz dele.

– Sou eu, Killian. Vamos, levanta. Vou te levar pra minha casa. – respondi o ajudando a se levantar.

– Okay, Swan. Você venceu, como sempre. – ele deu um sorriso irônico.

– Para de falar besteira, Killian e anda logo. Não gosto de ficar sozinha de noite em um lugar onde não tem ninguém.

– Sozinha? E eu?

– Você está bêbedo, não consegue nem ficar em pé. – Eu disse já vendo o carro do outro lado da praça.

– Posso contar uma coisa, love? – falou olhando nos meus olhos.

– Pode Killian. – finalmente eu o encarei.

– Eu não estou bêbedo. – ele falou com a voz normal dessa vez e se soltando de mim quando chegamos ao carro.

– Mentiu pra mim, Killian? – eu gritei.

– Na verdade, eu nunca disse que estava bêbado.

– Okay, Killian. Vamos apenas esquecer isso. Agora entra logo nesse carro. – destravei a porta e entrei.

Quando chegamos ao meu apartamento assim que eu abri a porta eu pedi para ele sentar no sofá, precisava ter um conversa séria com ele.

– Killian, nós precisamos conversar. – eu falei sentando do lado dele no sofá.

– Sobre o que, love? – ele pegou uma mecha do meu cabelo e enrolou no dedo.

– Sobre tudo o que eu fiz. Eu queria pedir desculpa é que... Tudo é muito novo pra mim, sentimentos, pessoas se importando comigo, eu me apavorei.

Eu fui sincera com ele sobre tudo o que estava sentindo, eu realmente senti tudo isso.

– Está tudo bem, Swan. – ele se aproximou mais. – Eu te entendo.

– Cada pessoa que já chegou perto de mim sempre tinha algum interesse, nenhuma quis ficar comigo apenas por ser eu, apenas o Neal e eu perdi ele, e depois você. Eu fiquei com medo, medo de sentir dor de novo, embarcar em uma relação que não desse certo e eu acabasse me machucando ainda mais, e se o que acontecer entre nós não der certo? Eu sinceramente não sei se vou conseguir me recuperar. – eu já estava com lágrimas nos olhos.

– E não sei o que dizer Emma. – era a primeira vez que ele tinha me chamado de Emma, eu sorri com isso. – Mas uma coisa eu posso fazer, eu te prometo que o que existe entre nós é verdadeiro e real, é amor verdadeiro.

Eu apenas assenti, não tinha mais o que falar.

– Espero que eu não me arrependa disso. – falei.

– Disso o...

Eu interrompi com um beijo, um que eu ansiava a tanto tempo, cada vez que o via na rua ou em qualquer outro lugar, eu tinha que admitir, eu estava perdidamente apaixonada pelo pirata de olhos azuis. Ele me levantou e fomos nos beijando até o meu quarto, eu sabia o que ia acontecer e estava preparada, estava pronto pra me entregar ao amor de novo.

Acordei com algo mexendo no meu cabelo, e logo ao despertar percebi que estava com a cabeça em cima do peito dele, com suas mãos ao redor da minha cintura, então eu lembrei de tudo o que aconteceu ontem, dos beijos, das carícias, dos toques e de tudo que aconteceu depois, sorri internamente, eu realmente tinha feito a escolha certa.

– Bom dia. – falei sorrindo.

– Bom dia, love. - ele respondeu me beijando.

– O que aconteceu ontem foi algo de uma noite ou você finalmente vai assumir que tem sentimentos por mim? – ele falou inseguro.

– Prefiro a segunda opção. – o beijei mais insistente desta vez.

– Eu também. Agora você é minha e de mais ninguém. – sussurrou.

– Só sua.

\- Café no Granny's?

– Pode deixar que eu faço, Killian.

– Tudo bem, namorada. – falou sorrindo e beijando minha testa.

– Gostei, namorado.

E agora eu tinha certeza, eu iria ter meu final feliz, afinal depois de trazer os finais felizes de todos os contos de faz de volta, e em tudo que aconteceu no meu passado e no de Killian, nós merecíamos ser felizes.


End file.
